


Kitten Love

by ryancassidy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Liam, Liams a hybrid, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Niall is alone, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Harry, Sub Liam, hints of ziam, kitten!Harry, puppy!Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryancassidy/pseuds/ryancassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Harry one night, and decides he was exactly what Louis needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When a Party is Attended

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic! Let me know what you think! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Thank you! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Louis meets Harry.

Louis always knew that parties weren't his thing. Especially, these kinds of parties. How could anyone find these fun? Too many people, too many drinks. The combination was not a good one. Bodies kept grinding against him, both girls and boys alike. The music pumped into his mind, forcing to leave it blank. Why did he let Niall drag him here again? The house seemed to smell of booze, sweat, and sex all at the same time. Another combination that was that not a good one. Niall, though, seemed to highly enjoy it. His body moved to the beat of the music and his hands were up against a rather attractive girl, who seemed highly intoxicated. "Score", Niall's eyes said to Louis. 

A beer in hand, Louis went to try and find some quiet. He moved against the sweaty people, trying to keep them away from him as much as possible. A blonde with runny mascara moved her body against his in a non classy fashion. Louis smirked at her before saying, "Sorry, not my type, love." Her lips moved into a pout, that was obviously meant to attract him, it did the quite opposite. Louis moved on, his search becoming more desperate. He wanted, no needed, to get away from these horny people. Louis wasn't the one night stand kind. Finally, after many failed and awkward attempts, he found himself a door. A door that locked. A door that kept the party away from him. Louis couldn't help but notice that his jumper was filled with other people's sweat. Gross. 

He found himself a seat and just sat. Slowly, his beer was gone and he wanted a refill. But, go back out there? No, thank you. Louis get looking longingly at his cup and rudely at the door. He stood quickly and threw this cup to the ground, the plastic not breaking or showing any wear signs. Damn, those red cups. A whimper came from within the room. Louis's head whipped to it. What was that? 

"Hello?" He called to the darkness. He hadn't bothered turning on the light, his eyes always seemed to like the dark a little better. Another whimper came from the darkness, this time just a bit louder. 

"Hello?" He called again, not sure what else to say. Moving away from the sound, he stumbled to the door and searched the wall next to it. His hand hit a light switch. He flicked it on and was shocked at what the light revealed. A hybrid. One of those new creations the rich and power collected. Half human and half animal. He has always heard rumors of them. But, looking at one. They weren't the creatures he had thought they were. The kitten-boy whimpered once more at him. His green eyes looked straight into Louis'. They told him everything he needed to know. He was afraid.Deathly afraid. He was stuck in a cage, a size to small, with nothing but ripped jeans on. A hole had been cut on the jeans for his tail. In between his curls on top of his head, ears stood tall and cat-like. He looked rather skinny and dirty. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Louis whispered to the kitten-boy. The boy's ears lowered into the curls on top of his head. His tail became fuzzed, much like a frightened cats would. 

"I promise, I won't hurt you. Look, nothing in my hands." Louis told him as he showed him his hands and slowly moved towards him. The boy moved further into the cage. But, his face seemed to show interest in Louis. 

"Can you talk? Do you have a name?" Louis asked, stopping a few feet away from the cage. He silently sat down, sitting directly in front of the cage. The kitten-boy could see every part of him, adding ease to the boy. 

"Harry," He whispered to Louis, his ears popping up from behind all the curls. 

"Yeah? Harry. That's a nice name. Harry, can I come near you?" Louis asked the kitten-boy. Harry slowly nodded, and moved forward towards the door of the cage. Louis took his time coming near the boy, not wanting to frighten him. Once at the cage, Louis put his fingers through it and gently rubbed the boy's ears. Harry openly purred into his hands. 

"Your name?" The boy asked him, his English chopped, but his voice deep and slow. He kept pushing his head into Louis' fingers. 

"Louis," Louis told him, "I'm going to open the cage. Is that okay?" 

"No! No! Master no like when I come out! No!" Harry told him, his ears flying back against his head, and his body rushing to the end of the cage. Master?, Louis thought, He was just a boy, a human no less. 

"Okay. That's okay." Louis tried to sound soothing. 

"I will be right back, okay? Five minutes at the most." 

"No more? You come back?" Harry asked, his green eyes looked sad and vulnerable. Louis quickly nodded his head and made his way back to the door. He was going to find this damn "master" and give him a firm talking to. Directly outside the door was Ed. He was singing some of his own lyrics to a girl who seemed completely enthralled with him. 

"Ed. Ed!" 

"What? What's wrong, Louis?" Ed asked him, looking up from the guitar in his hands. 

"Who's house is this?" 

"Matthew's. Why?" Ed asked, completely confused. 

"Not important. See you soon. We simply must hang out soon." 

"Agreed." 

Louis made his way through the house, searching for this Matthew. He had heard of him before, seen him even. Guy looked an ass. His armed were covered with tattoos that had no meaning and his head was shaved to resemble a gang member. He drank often and was rumored to enjoy his sex rough as in hitting the girl rough. Matthew was in the kitchen with a girl hanging off of him. He was drinking and smoking. His words were too loud and obnoxious for him to be even remotely sober. 

"Matthew?" Louis asked, politely.

"What can I do for you? You enjoying my party?" He asked, his eyes a bright red.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I want to talk to you about....Harry." Louis' words made Matthew's head snap towards him and he shoved the girl away from himself. Matthew got sickly close to Louis. 

"You talk to him? That bitch isn't allowed to talk." 

"No, no. Well, actually, yes. But, that's not important."

"I swear to God. He was the most stupidest thing I have ever bought. I will beat him so hard for this." Matthew's eyes flashed with every word. 

"No, no. Wait, you bought him?" 

"Yeah, some...some rich guy's hybrid had kittens. He was the stupid one."

"Why?" Louis asked, intrigued.

"He came out more human, than pussy. No body, no body man, wanted him. He was sooo cheap. That thing is the worst thing." 

"Oh,"

"The mo...most wanted ones look more pussy, but have some human qualities." 

"Oh," Louis was complete shocked, he didn't know what to reply. 

"I am going in there right now. He knows he isn't allowed to talk, especially to strangers." 

"No, no. You can't." 

"Why the hell can't I?" Matthew asked Louis, anger and alcohol showing through his actions. He kept walking, through the people to Harry's room. Louis quickly followed him. Matthew made it into the room, stumbling and shouting. He was shouting at Harry as he turned the light on and went over to unlock his cage. 

"Damn you. You're so fucking stupid. You're not even supposed to be able to fucking talk. Stupid bitch." Matthew told Harry as he dragged him out of the cage. He curled his fist and threw it into his nose over and over. He moved to kick him into the stomach all while shouting at him.

"Stop! Stop!" Louis told Matthew. His voice becoming desperate. 

"I will pay you for him!" Louis yelled at Mathew. Money, got Matthew's attention. 

"How much for this piece of shit?" 

"All I have on me is fifty." Louis told him, reaching into his pocket to get his wallet. Matthew grabbed the money from Louis' hands. 

"Good enough, the damn thing is useless. Hey, look Harold. You are now someone else's bitch." Matthew told Harry as he kicked him once more. He stumbled his way out of the room. 

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Louis asked as he rushed to the boy. He curled up into a ball as Louis came towards him. His body expecting another beating. 

"Remember what I said? I'm not going to hurt you." Harry looked up at those words, one of his ears turning towards Louis. Listening to him. 

"You want to leave this place?" 

Harry silently nodded his head, his body still curled up in a ball. He began to shake as his nerves slowed down. 

"Hey, it's okay. Your going to be okay. Can you walk?"

Harry again nodded his head, uncurling himself to try and stand. 

"You can talk, you know. It's okay with me. I won't hurt you if you talk."

"No hurt?" Harry asked him, his face hopeful. 

"No hurt." 

Harry tried to stand, his knees buckling as he tried to raise himself. Louis quickly came to let him lean on him. Harry jerked away, but then let Louis put his arm around him. Harry was taller than Louis, much taller. The kitten-boy almost looked dangerous. 

"There you go. We are going outside okay?" 

"Okay." Harry told him. He, with Louis' help, started walking to the door and outside to the crazy party. The people paid no mind to Harry. Most of them didn't even notice his ears or tail. If they did, most didn't care about them. Finally, the front door came into view and they slowly reached it. Outside, the air bite at Harry's exposed skin and caused him to suck in his breathe. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Louis asked him, concern dripping into his voice. 

"Harry okay." 

They made it to Louis' car and he gently put Harry in the front seat. Harry rested his head against the seat, exhausted. Louis quickly started the car up and headed for home.


	2. When a New Place is Explored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Louis apartment. 
> 
> I suck at summaries, don't listen to these they make no sense.

Harry began to lightly shiver during the car right home. His naked chest wasn't used to the constant cold of the air conditioner. He made no compliant though, his years of abuse told him silence wouldn't hurt him. Louis glanced at him over his shoulder, his eyes darting from the road back to the beautiful boy sitting next to him. Harry's shoulders silently shook and his skin was covered in goose bumps. His ears were flat against his head. 

"Are you cold?" Louis asked him, his eyes roaming the boys body. 

"Harry okay." The lie was obvious to Louis.

"No, really. It's okay."

"Harry cold." His words came out as a gasps. Louis turned the air from cold to hot instantly. The kitten-boy's body slowed it movements and relaxed into the seat once more. His ears popped back up from the curls and twitched this way and that way. 

"Better?" 

"Better."

“We are almost to my house.” Louis tells him, his eyes near once stopping their rotation of the road back to Harry. Harry silently nods towards Louis, merely acknowledging his words. Pain seemed to take over where the coldness left him. His body slowly began to show different bruises and cuts from Matthew’s punches. 

“I’ll help clean up those cuts when we get home.” Louis tells Harry, noticing everything the boy does. 

“Home?” Harry asks, the words sounding foreign in his mouth. 

“Yes, home. I took you away from Matthew. You no longer live with him.” Louis tells him. He pulls the car into his driveway and quickly moves to Harry’s side. He helps the kitten-boy out of the car all while glancing at the outside world, careful not to let anyone see Harry’s tail or ears. The walk inside is slow with Harry limping and Louis struggling to carry half of his weight. Harry was much taller than Louis was. How could he have not noticed? Louis gently puts Harry on the couch and moves to get the first aid kit. 

"Stay?" Harry asks him, his voice sounding as vulnerable as it did at Matthew's house. 

"I'll stay. I'm just going to get something for these cuts. I promise." Louis tells him, taking his hand into his own and giving it a squeeze. The kit is found on the first floor bathroom underneath a mess of towels and extra shampoo. Louis takes a seat on the floor next to the couch with the kit in hand. Gently he moves to wipe away the dirt and extra blood on Harry's chest with a warm wash cloth. Harry makes no move to argue and allows Louis to touch him. With the blood gone, Louis take a ointment and begins to rub into each cut on Harry's chest. The kitten-boy jerks at the feeling of it; Louis looks at him before continuing this time much slower. 

"Cold," Harry whispers to Louis. His ear are tilted back, but not flat against his head. 

"I'm sorry. I'll try and warm it up." Louis takes the containers and holds it in between his hands whiling moving it back and forth. The container becomes neutral and Louis takes some more ointment out of it. He resumes his patching of Harry, noticing that the boy's chest was defined. 

"Feel better on Harry," The kitten-boy tells Louis with his eyes closed and his ears up. 

"Good, I'm going to put band-aids on now." 

Harry nods his head, happy to have someone looking after him. With a few band-aids on Harry was patched up. 

"I'm going to give some pain killers for the bruises." Louis takes some Advil out of his cabinet and grabs a bottle of water before returning to the boy on his couch. His face was angelic with his eyes closed, his youth seemed to shine through even more. His tails wraps around himself, a protected measure. His breathing almost even, Louis chooses to wake him up now, rather than him be in pain and refuse to tell Louis. 

"Harry. Harry," Louis calls him, his voice soft and gentle. The poor kitten-boy had gone through enough. His eyes slowly open and those beautiful green eyes take instant note of Louis. His ears return half way to his curls. 

"Lou?" Harry asks, the mere sound of his name on Harry lips makes Louis almost want to kiss him. 

"Yeah? I need to give you your medicine and take you to bed, love." 

"Bed? Harry go in new cage?" Those eyes that keep Louis so enthralled show fear and worry. Louis wants more than to distill his pain. 

"No, no more cages. A bed, like a room." Louis tells him. He hands him the medicine and the water. Harry looks suspicious of both but choices to swallow the pill and drink the water. Harry turns to put his feet on the floor and stand. He leans heavily on Louis, while Louis is reminded just how large the kitten-boy actually is. 

"Harry go." Together, they make their way up the stairs of Louis' flat and into the only other bedroom. The room is cream color, the landlord not allowing anything else, with a wardrobe on the side wall and a large, queen bed on the back wall. The bed is neatly made with a quilt on it and two pillows. Louis leans Harry against the wall and begins to unfold the bed. Harry gets tucked into nicely and he purrs in satisfaction over the nice comforting blankets and mattress. Louis' knees go weak at the sound. Harry seems almost half way asleep when Louis opens the door to leave him to rest. 

"Lou told Harry Lou would stay." Harry tells him from inside the burrito of blankets he has around himself. His eyes seem to looks straight into Louis'. 

"You want me to stay?" 

"Stay." Harry nods his head and pats the other side of the bed. 

"Okay. I'll stay in here tonight. But, I need to make a phone call real quick." 

"You tell on Harry?" Harry's voice whimpers at the idea. 

"No, no. I'm just calling my friend to make sure he is okay. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that." 

"Harry know." His eyes close like the conversation exhausted him. 

Louis shuts the door softly and finds his cell phone in one of his pockets. His fingers move on the keyboard, finding the name he needs. Zayn. 

A few rings later, a ruff voice answers the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Zayn, it's me, Louis." 

"Hey! How ya doing?" 

"Look, it's a long story but I found a hybrid." 

"A what?!" 

"Yeah, he's part cat and part human. More human, though." 

"Oh," 

"I'm kind of freaking out, man." 

"I've always wanted a hybrid." Zayn's voice turns whimsical. 

"Get your own." 

"I wouldn't take yours." 

"That's so nice of you. But what the fuck am I going to do?" 

"Just tomorrow, like talk to him. See what he needs or something." 

"Okay, I'll call you again tomorrow." 

"Bye." 

The line went dead. Well that was completely useless, Louis thinks. Louis finds himself standing over Harry and watching him sleep, again. He removes his shoes and shirt and climbs into bed on the opposite side. 

Harry rolls towards him, whispering, "Lou?" 

"Yeah, it's me." Louis whispers back. Harry immediately curls into him. His body fitting perfectly into Louis. The perfection of the moment, drawls Louis to one of the best night sleeps he has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second Chapter! Let me know what you think! Sorry about the grammar and spelling. I am quite horrible at spelling. Ziam will come in later chapters, there just has to be some things before it can happen. Leave comments if you liked it! Thanks for reading! xx
> 
> -Restrained Larry


	3. When a Friendship is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry get to know each other just a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three yay! Sorry if it sucks! Sorry for the spelling and grammar! Thanks for reading. xx

A ruffle in the drone of silence that only sleeping could bring, brought Harry out of the dream state he was in. The bed, a new concept to him, was warmer and softer than anything he had ever been forced to sleep on in his life. But, the doggy bed he once had was a pretty good second. His arms were wrapped around Louis and his tail was tight against the other boys waist. Louis had his arms resting on top of Harry's. The sleep had never been better for either. Harry merely watched as Louis's chest would rise and fall in a rhyme that captured every amount of attention Harry had. He stayed like that, watching Louis, for what seemed like minutes but it was hours. Louis finally stirred his eyes slowly opening and his hands moving to stretch far above his head. He lazily turned his head towards Harry's. 

"Good morning," He whispers to Harry.

"Good morning," Harry whispers back, his voice filled with sleep making it even more deep. 

"How long have you been awake?" 

"Harry not awake long," 

"Yeah? That's good. You can always wake me up, you know." Louis resists to give the kitten-boy a morning kiss, instead he makes himself content with playing with the boy's tail, that has a firm grip on his waist. The tip sometimes swishing against his morning wood. I hope he doesn't notice that, Louis thinks. His face turning a light pink. 

"No, no. Lou sleeping nice." Harry tells him, his curls a mess from the pillows. He grins at Lou, his happiness affecting Louis positively. 

"Come on. Let's make ourselves some breakfast." Louis tells him as he unwinds himself from the clutches of Harry. Harry's face instantly falling at the lose of contact. But, never the less he himself stands. He looks between Louis and himself, noticing a rise in the front of Louis pajama pants. His face turns a bright pink, recognition dawning on his face. 

"Okay. Harry hungry." Louis can't help but notice that Harry is already becoming more brave with his words around him. The thought brings a bright smile to his face. He, much like Harry choose to ignore the problem he seems to be having downstairs. Eventually, it will go away. Together, arm in arm, they race down the stairs. Neither getting far ahead of the other. Harry with his long legs, can't move fast with his bruises and Louis is just no match for those legs. They reach Louis kitchen and together make breakfast. 

"What do you want?" Louis asks Harry while looming into the fridge. Harry moves around the kitchen, trying to find himself a glass. 

"No matter. Harry no used to human food." Harry tells him nonchalantly. 

"What do you mean your not used to human food? What would you eat?" 

"Scraps or cat food." 

"Not here, Harry, not here." Louis tells him, shaking his head in disgust at the place Harry had been living. 

"Let's start you off with some general breakfast food like eggs and toast." Louis brings out the eggs and pulls the bread out from a cabinet. 

"Okay," Harry watches intently as Louis cracks the eggs and whisks them into a yellow mixture. He gasps as the eggs begin to form and then watches again as the bread comes out hard, and crispy as toast. 

"Wow," Harry tells Louis, watching the food in front of him in fascination. He had never had this much food on his plate in his life. Harry looks at Louis and the around him before trying to get as much food into his mouth as possible. His hands and face a mess of egg and toast. 

"Hey, hey. Easy there. No one is gonna be takin' this away from you." Louis says, putting his arm on Harry's to still the kitten-boys movement. Harry looks in him the eye rather sheepishly. 

"Harry sorry." Harry picks up his toast once again, this time taking small bites and taking his time to absorb the food. His eyes light up, now actually tasting it. 

"It good." He tells Louis, smiling brightly at him. 

Louis merely smiles back at him before taking another bite of his own food. After Harry has eaten almost everything, Louis and him clean the mess they had made. One washing and one drying. 

"Let's go get ready." Louis says to Harry, taking the kitten-boy's hand into his own. They trudge back up the stairs, skipping past the room they had slept in and moving into Louis room and his en-suite bathroom. 

"I'll get you a toothbrush." Louis tells to Harry. He reaches underneath the sink and pulls out a toothbrush. He goes to give to Harry, who just blankly stares at it. 

"You don't know how to use one these huh?" 

Harry nods his head, just staring at the brush in Louis' hands. Louis unwraps it and puts it under the faucet. Tooth paste goes onto it next. He holds it and gets behind Harry. 

"Open your mouth," Louis whispers to Harry. Harry quickly complies. He opens his mouth as wide as it can go and Louis quickly brushes away all the dirty thoughts about those damn lips. Louis gently puts the toothbrush inside his mouth. He takes Harry's hands and puts it on the toothbrush before putting his own on Harry's. 

"Brush all around your teeth. In front and behind. I'll show you." Together they brush Harry's teeth. The process messy. After, Harry's teeth are brushed, Louis does his own much quicker and less messy. Harry watches Louis and the smooth movements he makes over his teeth. 

"Do you want to take a shower?" Louis asks Harry once his mouth isn't full of tooth paste. Harry nods his head but looks weary. 

"Never taken on of those either?" Louis asking, already knowing the answer. Harry nods his head, his curls flying. 

"How did you get clean?" Louis asks Harry. 

Harry shrugs, "Water," Louis cracks a grin at that. 

"Here let me show you," Louis turns on the water from the shower head. Harry jumps back at the spray that springs from the shower head. His ears move flat against his head and his lets out a small hiss. 

"It's okay. It won't hurt you," Louis tells him, putting his hand underneath the water. Harry moves a little closer to it, curiosity getting the better of him. With his ears still flat against his head, he reaches out a hand to join Louis' underneath the water. The water turns the perfect temperature underneath his fingers. 

"I'll go get you a towel. Be right back." Louis tells him, Harry merely nods his head too engross with the shower to be really listening. Louis quickly runs to the guest room and grabs an extra towel. He quickly eats up the distance between him and the kitten-boy. Louis instantly turns a bright pink when he notices the boy already naked. His eyes glance up down the boy's body before he grunts and lets Harry know he is there. 

"Lou stay?" Harry asks him, at ease with his nudity. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Harry scared." Harry whispers to him, his eyes needy. 

"Okay, love. I'll stay." Louis returns to the bathroom and helps the boy into the spray. Harry shutters at the water, his ears flat against his head. He stands there not quite sure what he should be doing. Louis takes shampoo and stands on his tippy toes to reach Harry's head. Harry leans down to meet him and lets him rub the shampoo into his curls. Louis makes sure to rub his ears well. 

"Close your eyes, love" Louis tells him, before pulling him directing into the spray and rinsing away the shampoo. Louis takes the soap and puts it on a wash cloth. He takes his time, being careful about Harry's cuts. 

Louis hands Harry the wash cloth, "You wanna..." 

Harry looks at Louis confused until he understands. Right, below the waist. Louis shuts off the shower and helps Harry out. He wraps him up in the towel and makes sure to get him dry. Louis pulls Harry into his room and hands him a fresh outfit. 

"I hope you fit into my clothes." Louis tells him. Harry drops his towel without hesitation and begins to change into the clothes. Louis, again, turns a light pink. I must get used to this, he thinks. 

"I'll be right back. I need to take my shower now. You can watch the telly if you want." He tells Harry and point to the TV in his room. Harry nods his head and turns it on. Louis quickly takes his own shower and gets into some fresh clothes as well. Louis walks out of the bathroom, finding Harry completely engrossed with a program on the telly. 

"Right, Harry. What do you want to do today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will make my chapters more interesting soon, I promise! ;) Please comment and kudos! It really helps give me motivation and know that people like my story! xx


	4. When a Best Day Ever is Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends the day doing what ever he wants. 
> 
> Ignore the title, I'm just really excited about the song. :)

The park was quiet on a Friday morning, the kids too busy at school. Harry gets excited when he notices the swing, his tail swishing back and forth. He been to a park before when he was much younger. His owner was bringing his actual children to the park and Harry, looking much like them, was actually able to go along. It was one of the best days of his life. He sits on the swing and begins to kick his legs, not going anywhere. 

"Push Harry!" He yells at Louis, his excitement getting the best of him. He smiles bright at Louis, his eyes twinkling at just sitting there. Louis grins back at him and comes behind him to push his back, forcing him forward. Harry lets out a small purr of delight at the feeling. Louis keeps pushing him, higher and higher until he's going too fast and too high for him to keep pushing. He takes the swing next to him and kicks his own legs out, moving back and forth. He just watches Harry, his ears forward and his tail moving excitedly behind him. His face the definition of happiness. He was so happy at the little things, Louis felt himself becoming more humble at such things. Harry looks at Louis and smiles at him, his body moving with the swing. Louis heart skips a beat with that smile. He was just so beautiful with those green curls and unruly curls. Harry reaches out his hand to Louis and he eagerly takes it. Together, in sync, they ride the swings for another ten minutes. Harry finally slows down and gets off. He puts his hands out in front of him and has Louis take them into his own hands. Helping him up, they get close. 

Harry looks down at Louis and Louis looks right back up at him. Their lips mere centimeters away from one another. Their breath mingles in the air. Their eyes lock and Harry's eyes flicker close. Louis leans in just a bit, but's enough to let their lips touch. It's only mere seconds, a barely wisp of a kiss. Harry's tail wraps itself around Louis and pulls him close to him. His body pulls Louis into him and he wraps his arms around Louis shoulders. Louis pulls him into a tight hug around his waist. 

"Thank you," Harry whispers to Louis, his voice barely more than a breath. 

"Your welcome," Louis whispers back to him. His feels Harry breathe into his neck and his tears follow. 

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Louis asks, he moves his hands onto Harry's face to use his thumbs to whip his tears away. 

"So nice to Harry. Harry not used to it." His tears slow down, keeping Louis tightly against his body. 

"I'm here, and I will always be good to you. I promise." Louis tells him once his tears are over. He grabs Harry's hands and walks him away from the park. Harry squeezes Louis' hand, hard. 

"If we are going into town, you are going to need to tuck in your tail, love." Louis tells him, as they walk further into the town. They stop behind a large building to let Louis help Harry put his tail inside of his pants. They giggle at the activity. Again, they continue their journey into town, hand in hand. Merely, content with being in one another's presence. 

In town, Louis takes Harry to one of his favorite places, a coffee shop that he spends a lot of his free time at. Louis brings him inside and orders him a coffee Louis thinks he would like. 

"Thank you," Harry tells the worker as she hands him the drink. She blushes and smiles at him. 

"Your welcome. I'm Louise." She tells him, biting her lip. She moves her hair around her finger. 

"Harry," He tells her, unaware of the girl's flirting.

"Do you like it, Harry?" She asks him, her voice dropping an octave. 

"Yes," Harry tells her, not bothering to carry on the conversation. Louis can almost see the girl frown at Harry. Louis smirks at her and not too gently takes his coffee away from her. He makes a show of putting his arm around Harry. His smirk getting bigger when Harry noticeably turns into him. He takes Harry's hand once more and leads him away from the store. 

"You jealous," Harry whispers to Louis. 

"What?" 

"You jealous of Harry," Harry tells him, a light smirk in his voice. 

"Of you? No, because of you." 

"Meant that. Want Harry all to your self." 

"I didn't realize you knew that girl was flirting with you." 

"Harry knew. Harry no like. Harry like Louis." The words cause Louis' heart to beat a little faster. What does he mean, Louis thinks. Surely, he can't understand it. 

"Yeah? But, it's okay to like someone else too, Harry." Louis tells him, turning his face up to look at Harry. Harry scrunches his face up, but doesn't say anything. They continue walking through town, looking at different shops. Louis enjoys watching Harry's face light up with all the new and different places. Harry and Louis walk back home, just in time for lunch. Louis brings Harry into the kitchen and Harry hardly has to look long for a cup.

"Any idea of what you want?" Louis asks him, watching as he fills the cup with water without asking permission. The kitten-boy was getting more comfortable. Harry just shakes his head at Louis. 

"Okay, I'll make us some pasta then." Louis tells him, putting a pot on the stove. He pours water into it and turns it onto high before looking back at the kitten-boy. His heart seems to throb just looking at the boy. Louis knew he liked the boy but, surely he didn't understand or feel the same way towards Louis. But, that kiss, if you could call it that, was surely something. They both wanted it. They stare at one another, just looking. Louis takes notice of the cuts Harry has are getting better and Harry sees just how tiny his savior was. Louis comes towards Harry, while Harry automatically opens his arms to let Louis into them. Louis snakes his arms around Harry's waist. He slowly puts his fingers at the waist band of Harry's jeans and dips inside of them. Harry jumps a little at the contact but, makes no move to turn or leave from Louis' grasp. Gently, Louis finds Harry's tail in the jeans and brings it out, grazing Harry's arse as he does so. Harry lets out a small purr at the contact and moves his hips back to meet Louis' hand. Louis knows he should stop and take his hand away but, with the kitten-boy's purr he just seemed to loose it. Louis moves his hands over the boy's arse, getting to know it better. Harry continues to purr and push himself into Louis hands. Louis brings his hand up further and the back down again, this time coming into contact with the boy's bare skin. Harry lets out a larger purr and moans at the feeling of skin on skin. Louis leans his head on Harry's shoulder and kisses his neck. Much like a cat, Harry rubs his face on Louis'. 

The sound of bubbling water snaps Louis out of his daze. He whips his hands out of Harry's underwear and jeans and moves to the stove so quickly Harry stands stunned for a moment. Louis face turns a bright pink at realizing what he had just done. He should not have done that. Louis takes the pasta and pours it into the water and leans on the counter, facing Harry. Harry was, too, a little pink more so from the rush of it and not the embarrassment of it. 

"Can't like anyone else. Only one." Harry whispers to Louis, his head down and his eyes looking directly at Louis. He leans back against the counter with his long legs it seems like his arse is sitting on it. 

Louis goes to reply to the comment, but his phone ends up ringing. The screen flashes with a picture of Niall. Louis looks once at Harry and back to the phone. He picks it up and brings it to his ear. 

"Hello," He asks into the phone, looking at Harry the entire time. 

"Hey mate. I didn't find you last night. You alright?" 

"Yeah, I left kind of early"

"Why? You snag a hot guy?" Louis smirks at the question, yes, yes he did. 

"You could say that." He tells Niall, all while looking at Harry. 

"He a good shag?" 

"I'm sure he will be," Louis looking Harry up and down. Yes, that boy was made for sex. 

"Will be?" 

"It's complicated. I gotta go. My pasta is ready." He puts the phone down and drains the pasta. Handing a bowl full to Harry and getting one for himself. 

"it's good. You eat it with a fork. Have you eaten with one of those?" Louis asks Harry when Harry only stares at the bowl. Harry nods his head at Louis and takes the fork. He tries a bite and his eyes light up at the taste. 

"Good! Better than toast and egg!" Harry tells Louis, excited at the food. They eat their food in silence, again just content to just be with one another. When the dishes are done and the food put away, he brings Harry back to the table. 

"Look, Harry. I'm not sure where to go from here." Louis begins, instantly tears spring to Harry's eyes. 

"You no want Harry," Harry whispers, his tears drowning his voice. 

"No, no! I want to you, believe me. We just need to figure some stuff out is all." Louis tells him, taking a hand into his own and moving his chair closer to the kitten-boy. Harry's tears stop and his ears perk up, listening. 

"Do you want to stay with me, permanently?" Harry viciously nods his head at the statement. 

"Do you have any family?" Harry shakes his head no, clearly not wanting to go further into the topic. 

"I'm sorry, love. Harry, how old are you?" 

"Dunno, eighteen. Nineteen." Louis nods at him, he was twenty-one. A large pounding on the door forcing both to turn their heads. Harry's ear move back against his head and Louis gives his hand a large squeeze. Louis checks through the peep hole and quickly opens the door. Zayn smiles broadly on the other side. 

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks him, his voice gruff. 

"I thought I could help." Zayn tells him handing a large bag that was filled with who knows what. 

"How?" 

"Can I come in?" Zayn doesn't wait for an answer, he just marches into the house. Harry still sits at the kitchen table, his ears flat against his head at the unfamiliar voice and foot steps. Louis rushes to the kitchen and grabs Harry. He all but throws the bag on the table. 

"Harry, this is my friend Zayn. He won't hurt you, I promise. I won't let him."

Harry nods at Louis but still takes cover in his arms. 

"Hi Harry. I'm Zayn." Zayn voice is gentle and kind. Slowly, Harry's ears return to normal. Louis lets go out Harry but, grabs his hand looking back at the mess on the table. The bag had been filled with cat treats, toys, and cat litter. Louis raises his eye brows at the stupid cat supplies. 

"He's a human, Zayn." 

"I didn't realize he would be this human. Sorry, I kept thinking cat with thumbs." 

"Have you ever seen a hybrid?" 

"No," Zayn turns a bright red. 

"That explains the liter box." 

A book catches Louis' eye, this could actually be helpful. The book was entitled, "The Keeping and Caring of Your Hybrid: Cat Edition". He snatches it from the pile, putting it on the counter. 

"That will actually be nice to have. Thank you." 

"Least I did something right." 

Harry moves towards Zayn, taking a sniff at him as he goes. He moves around him in a full circle, sniffing him all the while. Louis shrugs his shoulders to Zayn's questioning look. 

"How about a movie?" Zayn asks suddenly, once Harry was done and had moved back to Louis' side. 

"A movie?" 

"Yeah, lets watch a movie. I'll make the popping corn." Zayn saying, shuffling to find the popcorn. 

Louis looks at Harry, who shrugs his shoulders and moves into the living room. He finds himself the most comfortable spot and just waits for the other boys. Louis picks them a good movie, Thor. At least, he likes it anyway. Louis takes a seat next to Harry and harry crawls into Louis' lap. While finding himself a comfortable spot he seemed to grind his arse into Louis' crotch. Louis lets a groan and stills Harry. He blushes when he realizes what he had been doing. Zayn returns with the popcorn and takes notes of the blushing faces but, wisely chooses to say nothing. Louis hits play and the boys find themselves watching the movie intently. 

"Are you staying for dinner?" Louis asks Zayn once the movie is over. 

"Yeah, you have the best Chinese take out over here." 

Harry looks at Louis, questioning what Zayn meant. 

"Chinese food, love. You will like it." Louis tells him. He moves Harry off his lap, ignoring the semi-hard on he had. He reaches his phone and the menu, bringing both back to the table. Zayn and Louis choose what they want, Harry watching closely. 

"Hello. Yes, I want..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Sorry, I took forever to update! I was on a camping trip and there was no service and no laptop! But, I'm back. 
> 
> It's a long chapter too! Yay! Anyways, as usual my grammar and spelling suck. 
> 
> Please leave feedback. I love hearing from y'all. It really helps me keep going. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! xx  
> \- RestrainedLarry


	5. When a Adjustment Meant Must Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Harry has to get used to not having Louis every second of the day and, doesn't really like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have an awesome vision for the story! It should be around ten chapters and I should be writing more and more! Please comment and leave feedback! I need to hear from people to keep it going. :D Thanks for reading! xoxo

Days seemed to flow together as the pair discovered similar interests in movies, music, food and really almost everything. Louis spend time reading the novel Zayn had brought him, discovering important information about Harry. Harry was very different from the normal hybrid. He was tall, too tall, and he didn't have the colorful hair that most did. Most had stripes or different colors within their hair. His speech was common, and some didn't speak at all. 

Harry loved watching and reading anything he could get his hands on. The freedom of being able to do whatever he wanted was mind blowing to him. The only thing he was forced to do was shower, Louis made him. Harry didn't like the water; he never has. Louis showed Harry a normal lifestyle and soon Harry seemed to fit effortless into it. 

It was summer vacation for Louis and his classes would resume. He had two more years at Uni before he would find himself in the real job hunt. He had a part time job in a little coffee hut near his home, but it was merely for beer money. Louis kept trying to prepare Harry for the incoming hours away, but they just seemed to get closer and closer. He kept trying to pull away from Harry, let him spend his time alone. He even invited Niall over, to get them introduced. Harry seemed instantly smitten with the boy; much to Louis distaste. Still, nothing compared to the relationship Louis and Harry had built those months. Niall would come over often to hang out with Harry more than with Louis, it seemed but, still only a few hours away from Louis was all Harry could do with. Harry's ears would stay far behind his head when Louis had to go out for a quick grocery run. He finally just started bringing Harry along, with his tail tucking neatly into his pants. His ears were forced to be inside of a beanie. 

Harry would look around gitty with all the food and being able to pick anything he wanted. He almost went straight towards the fancy feast before remembering Louis meant human food. Hot dogs, chips, frozen chicken nuggets, he took it all. Harry couldn't seem to get enough of everything.

"Boo, slow down. You can don't have to try everything at once."

"Harry knows." He tells Louis, his ears shifting inside the beanie. Louis smiles at him, before frowning and looking away.

"Then, only pick a couple and lets move on." Louis tells him, a sudden cold edge in his voice. Harry nods silently at him, removing the hot dogs, and nacho cheese chips. 

 

The drove home is silent with Louis in a brooding mood and Harry not sure what to do. Together they unload like normal, but Louis soon retreats to their bedroom leaving Harry alone watching Animal Planet. 

Finally, Harry had enough of watching real animals playing and wanted to curl up next to Louis and sleep soundly like he had since he had been saved by Louis. He turned the telly off, the lights, and even locked the door before heading up silently into their bedroom. Louis was there, already for bed, reading a novel. A novel with a hybrid on the cover. Harry felt something funny grow inside of him, something he had never felt before. Jealously? He throws the feeling away and moves next to Louis. Moving beneath the covers, his tails wraps around Louis and his head lies in his lap. 

"Hi," Harry tells Louis, unintentionally being very seductive. With his tail, cat ears, and those eyes, Louis was barely holding himself together. 

"Hi," Louis whispers back to Harry, their eyes in a battle. 

"Leave Harry alone," Harry tells him, his eyes showing just how hurt it truly was. 

"Hey, you came to me. You can't tell me to leave. You leave." Louis looks back at his book. How dare he. Tell him to leave HIS room. 

"Louis leave Harry alone." Harry whispers at him, his tails brushing his cheek. 

Louis looks down at Harry. His hair fanned out around him and his eyes shining with unshed tears, he was beauty. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry love. I didn't understand you. I'm so sorry. I just needed to have some quiet finish this book." Louis whispers back to him, rubbing his face with his hands. The kitten-boy begins to purr at Louis, his eyes closing in enjoyment. Louis can't help but feel himself get hard;the damn boy was just too irresistible. Harry notices and opens to eyes to look directly at Louis. He rubs his face on his hard on, all while watching Louis. Their eyes never leaving each other. A moan slips from Louis mouth, and Harry purrs in reply. Louis throws the book down onto the floor and rolls over away from Harry. 

"No, Harry." He whispers without ever making eye contact. Without the eye contact, Louis missed the tears that slipped from Harry's eyes. The last thought, Harry has that night is "What did I do?" 

 

 

A week seems slow when two people living together are always on their toes avoiding one another. The moment Louis sees Harry in one room, he quickly leaves. He does't seem to notice the effect he has on the poor kitten-boy. Louis ignoring him seems almost worse than all the beatings he has ever gotten. 

Friday night, Louis goes into the kitchen. It was dinner time after all. Without fail that week, he had made dinner and left Harry's on the table with a fork. Louis had spend more time in that bedroom than anywhere else in the flat. He had even let Harry go without showering. Though, Harry had made sure to shower everyday, just for him. Maybe if he was just a good boy, Louis would like him again. Or maybe if he stopped touching him or maybe he if just...

Louis throws together a quick pasta meal and dishes out a portion for Harry and himself. He sets Harry's neatly on the table with a fork right next to it. Louis sighs deeply, making a beeline for the door. Harry stands next to it, waiting for the moment when he can go find his food, and eat it...alone. He hadn't seen Louis properly within the week, only a sighting here and there. It was like living on his own, something Harry had never wanted to do. 

Louis and Harry stare at one another from the doorway. Louis notices the bags under Harry's eyes and the dullness in his eyes. It was heartbreaking, his own body stayed routed in place. Stuck. Harry looked at Louis, and couldn't notice anything. Nothing. There was no sadness or dullness to him. He didn't miss him or need him. Tears spring to Harry's eyes as they had so often those six days. Louis closes his eyes at the sight. Opening them, he engulfs Harry in his arms. Pretending he was the bigger boy. 

"Harry sorry," Harry states into Louis shoulder. 

"For what?" 

"Whatever Harry did to make Louis no talk to Harry. Harry sorry." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry." 

"Yes, Harry did something bad. Harry no know what to fix. Harry be good boy." 

"Harry..."

"Harry promise. Louis talk to Harry if good boy." Harry holds onto Louis harder, his tears falling harder. 

"Harry be good boy." He tells him into his shoulder. Louis' eyes well up into tears. What had he done?

"I'm so sorry, Harry. It's my fault. You ARE a good boy. It's me, Harry. It's me." Louis holds onto Harry tighter. Both sobbing together. 

"Harry. Harry, look at me," Harry moves his head towards Louis', "Harry, I love you." 

Harry smiles brightly at Louis and his once dull eyes turn light again. 

Louis takes Harry's lips and captures them with his own. His love shining through the kiss.


	6. When Something is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love finds the boys...well, kitten-boy and boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...Sorry, it's been awhile. All the new kudos have really motivated me to write a new chapter. Thank you! Please keep commenting! I love hearing from you! :)

The days turned into weeks and those weeks some how weaved themselves into months. The months had been some of the best for the boys. Their home was surrounded with love, it moved in the air like cookies baking in the oven. Harry and Louis created a system those few weeks. Waking up in each other's arms, a smile spread on their faces made their mornings almost perfect. The sleep seemed to be better each night as they went on. After some kisses and maybe a little more, Louis would dread climbing away from his beautiful kitten-boy inside of those sheets. After watching Louis make the walk from the bed to the bathroom in his birthday suit, a sight Harry always enjoyed, Harry made himself and Louis breakfast. He learned from cooking shows and cook books, the pride of feeding Louis had almost made him overload with joy. 

 

Louis would often sneak in the nook of the kitchen and enjoy the sight of a shirtless Harry at the stove. Harry seemed to notice him after a few short minutes, but always secretly enjoyed it. His tail would swish, swish back and forth and curl the end into a curve. Often, his tail swishing this way and that way made it possible for him to knock things off of the counters and smash cookie jars or cups. Harry's face seemed to show unhappiness and fresh tears sprung to his eyes. 

 

"Harry, love," Louis would whisper to Harry from his nook. 

 

"Harry, you're okay," His arms would snake around Harry's tall waist. His head would rest along his big, broad shoulders. His feet having to move on their toes to reach his shoulder. 

Harry's sniffles would come to a close as the eggs and toast would be just about done. Louis' arms would stay around his boyfriend's waist. 

"Okay, done," Harry would tell him, his English becoming better and better over the course of the months. Less broken pieces of information and more complete sentences. 

Louis would scarf down his food, the kitten-boy's food being always perfection. It was always the perfect start to a perfect day. When, Louis didn't have school or work, they enjoyed visiting the numerous shops around their house and finding new, interesting places. The boys seemed to live in eternal happiness. Except when it came to showers. Harry never enjoys those, the water and his part cat never seemed to get along. It helped when Louis would shower with him, but those would often take to long. Harry would scream and shout during his showers alone, doing everything as quickly as possible. Once out, he found himself blow drying everywhere just to get rid of the water. 

Louis watched Harry, his tail twitching at the options of his clothes. Louis had taken him to the store, a few weeks after he had taken Harry home for good, to get clothes that actually fit instead of shopping; Harry had only stared in awe at the many options. Louis had to practically drag Harry into the jeans section. The kitten-boy seemed to love only the tightest of pants of the darkest color. Louis couldn't keep his mind clean with those pants on his kitten. Harry loved the plaid and the dark T-shirts, his choices from the shirts always seemed about the same. He was simple with his dress, needing only jeans, T-shirts and a pair of good boots. 

Louis couldn't have wanted him more than in those moments. The simple kind of moments, that Harry was being so attractive without ever trying. He watched him finally chose between two shirts that were so similar, Louis would have to pay close attention to see he difference. Harry noticed the difference, and that's what mattered. His battle to put on his jeans was won after several minutes of intense struggle. Louis watched on with humor in his eyes. Once, he had finally chosen his clothes he would grab a hat and quickly walk outside. He was always so excited with his ability to do as he wants, his freedom. Louis often wondered if his feeling of pride for his freedom would eventually fade. "Go! Harry wants to go!" Harry yelled from outside as he spied Louis in the kitchen. Louis chuckled while grabbing his coat so, his kitten wouldn't have to wait any longer. Hand in hand, together, they walked the few blocks it was into the main part of the town. Harry would all but skip around ye busy streets of the city close to their modest apartment. His ears tucked into a hat or beanie and his tail wrapped around his waist. It just wouldn't fit into those too tight pants.

"Today, I want donuts," Louis muttered to his happy, skipping boyfriend.

"Sound good," Harry replies busy taking in the sights and glaring at a golden retriever.

They would never be getting a dog that was for certain. Louis couldn't mind that though, he was always more of cat person anyway.

"That dog thinks your human, he won't hurt you, love" Louis tries to reassure Harry, as his eyes go down into of his hat. His eyes would scrunch and a small growl came from his chest. Dogs weren't good for anything. 

"Harry hurt dog,"

Louis laughed out right, envisioning the idea of his kitten taking on the dog, a fight that no one would understand except him. Harry's claws suddenly coming out and his teeth becoming more dangerous as he moved to bite the dog. Louis' laughter couldn't be stopped at the idea.

"I don't see why you would have to fight the stupid dog. He's not important,"

Louis angled them towards a different street, the dog going out of Harry's view. They walked together in silence to the shop that carried the donuts, each content with just being with the other.

Inside the shop, they discovered more than one of their friends decided to stop by for a quick bite. Louis spied Niall and Zayn talking in hushed tones to another. He watched on as their bodies moved towards one another. The topic must have been mighty important, Louis thought. Harry, though, seemed to not notice his only other friends, his eyes glued to the treats on the counter. Louis shifted his concentration to the treats as well, picking out a few for himself and allowing Harry to chose for himself. He had just starting wanting pick out his own, a day that made Louis smile. His kitten was growing up into a full grown cat. They couldn't stay babies forever. 

"Harry want chocolate and sprinkles," Harry's dark, deep voice projects across the room right into the ears of his friends. Niall and Zayn turn towards him and smile wide at too tall, kitten-boy. 

"Hiya Harry." Niall says back to him with a wave. 

Harry smiles back at him, but looks at the Louis to see if his choice is acceptable. 

"Sure, love." Louis tells him, a grin reforming on Harry's face. He chose good, he loves when he chooses good. 

"I'll take that chocolate one, that sprinkles one, that sugar one, and the long chocolate one," he tells the man behind the counter pointing at his sections. The man merely knobs and puts each in a bag for the boys. The purchase is quick and soon, Harry and Louis find themselves hugging Niall and Zayn a hello. 

"Watcha talkin' about over here?" Louis asks them, as they all chose a table to sit and finish the random meal. 

"Zayn," Niall looks at him and rolls his eyes, "wants a hybrid, like Harry, and his claims he found one. I'm trying to talk him out of it. No offense, Harry." Niall tells him, disdain clear in his voice. 

Harry nods back at Niall, but his ears go down. Offense has been taken.

Louis takes hold of his thigh, reassuring that he did want him. He never once regretted taking home the kitten boy. He was glad to have him, Harry had done more for Louis than he would ever know. Harry quickly rubs his head against Louis, his message had been noticed. 

"What's so wrong with wanting a hybrid?" Louis asks, sure he never really ever wanted one. But Harry was great, he couldn't imagine it any other way now. 

"Nothing. It's just Zayn expects to get a Harry and that's just not going to happen. It's just unrealistic. You can't expect to fall in love with your hybrid like you guys." 

The boys turn a shade of pink at the words. They hadn't actually said that yet. Harry looks at Louis, his cute little figure, his little nose, everything was so small about him. Everything expect his personality. His personality was about as big as you could get. He was loud and not afraid to crack jokes. He was hardly serious and always made Harry feel in an better mood. Sure, Harry loved Louis. He just always believed Louis would say it first. Something about him, just said he wasn't afraid to say what he felt. He just must not feel it yet. 

Louis noticed the kitten-boy looking at him. His eyes reading his reaction to the words. Louis tried to let nothing show. Just how scared he was. He had never actually something like that to someone. He had never felt that way about someone. He just did didn't know when was the right time. Plus, he always thought Harry would say it first, shouting it from the roof tops in a fit of anger. 

"I'm not looking to be in love with it. I know that won't just happen. I'm not an idiot, Niall. I'm just looking to love it." Zayn throws at Niall. His anger intensifying. 

"How? What you really want is something like Harry. Admit it. But, you can't expect to get a Harry. Most are more animal. Are you sure you want a hybrid that's more animal? A dog with thumbs? Can you handle that, Zayn?" Niall throws back at him. 

"I know that! I'm saying I'll make sure I get one that's more human. I know what I want and won't just pick any old hybrid off the street. No offense, Harry." Zayn sends a glance in Harry's direction. 

"Still, you don't know if you'll even like the damn thing and they aren't cheap. Zayn, your not rich."

"Niall, I'm going to get the hybrid no one wants. They are basically sold for free. I mean, look at Harry. He was sold to a stranger, twice!"

Harry looks down at his plate. He tried to busy himself with something. Maybe that why Louis hasn't said those three little words. He didn't actually want him. It wouldn't be the first time no one wanted him. Everything Zayn said was true, he had been given to strangers. Louis didn't love him, he didn't even want him. 

Louis sends a glance to Harry, but the kitten doesn't seem to had paid any mind to the conversation. Maybe he didn't even hear what Zayn had said about him. Hopefully, he didn't. 

"Fine, okay. Look, I'll saying is that you at least see the damn thing before you shell out the bucks for it. You might to see what your getting yourself into." Niall tells him, throwing the towel into the argument. It was Zayn's money and choice after all. 

"Yeah, I'll go see it. Maybe I should bring Harry along with me too. He knows best about hybrids anyways." Zayn states, sipping on his coffee. 

"How do you even know Harry would want to go to one of those Hybrid Farms? That could a nightmare for the guy." Louis tells them, butting into the conversation. 

"A hybrid farm?" 

"Yeah, like a place with hundreds of hybrids in cages. I mean, breeders most likely store away hundreds of them right?" 

"I guess. That would be good for me, though. I could pick from them, have more of a choice." Zayn tells Louis. 

Harry suddenly speaks up, "Harry go. Harry no scared." 

Zayn throws a smile on his face, he was going to get a hybrid. 

"Well, are you all busy today?" He asks them, excited. Each boy shakes their head, a rare day off in an always busy schedule. 

"Wonderful! I'll call her and see if we can go over, like now." 

Zayn takes off from the table with his phone to his ear. The boys watch on as he walks the store talking to the women. 

He all but runs back over to them with his thumbs high, the women said yes. 

"Did you drive here?" He asks Louis. Louis shakes his head. He and his kitten like the walk the streets. 

"Perfect. We can drive in my car." 

The boys clean the table and head off to the back lot where Zayn claims his car is parked.

~~~

Harry didn't like car rides. He had never been in a car for this long. His butt was starting to tingle and his long legs needed a stretch. Louis kept his hand interwove their hands together, an act that seemed to natural to him. Harry couldn't help but think bitter thoughts of Louis only doing it to pass the time in the car. Zayn's words rang deep into his head, over and over he heard them.

"Look at Harry, he was given to a stranger, twice!"

Louis surely didn't really want him, he was just a naturally kind soul who took pity on him.

The car came to a halt on a dirt road next to a old farm house, it was beautiful. Well, it once was. Now, it had blue paint peeling off of the shutters and the porch looked uneven and seemed like it was waiting for just the right thing to bring it down. The house seemed to hold a smell around it, a kind of dirty smell. The farming around the house looked as if it had woven itself into the house with anything including it's scent.

Louis wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. This place didn't sit right with him, he was sure his kitten wouldn't like a breeder, especially someone who would consider him a mistake and cheap.

"Look, can we just pretend that Harry isn't a hybrid? I don't want the breeder getting any ideas." Louis told the gang. They nodded their heads in agreement. 

Zayn moves first towards the house and knocks on the door. Excitement was on his face. The door makes a creaking sound as it opens to a older women who looked like she spend a lot of time at a gym. Her body was fit, but the kind of fit that meant she only drake protein drinks and wanted to have muscles on her muscles. Zayn smiles that women and moves his hand to shake hers. 

"Hi, I'm Zayn. I called earlier about the hybrid?" 

The women takes his hand and nods at him, "Right. Yeah. Are your friends? Please come in, I'll go get the mutt." 

The boys step into the house, it was filled with trophies of body building competitions. What a strange profession for someone who body builds, Zayn thought. The women moves to go outside and they choose to follow her. She takes them to a small shed with cages, the old kind, the ones she didn't seem to use anymore and there in the corner stood the boy. He had a face that spoke to Zayn like he had never seen. His eyes took everyone in and got stuck on Zayn. He took him in, just watching him and every move he made. He had a tail and dog ears, he took out his tongue, it was longer than most. A trait because he was half dog after all. But, Zayn just thought he was perfect. 

"Well, this is him. I've had him for about 20 years now. I'll sell him cheap, just to get rid of him. He's not a good hybrid. Too much man, not enough dog."

"Did you name him?" Zayn asks, getting down on his knees to get a closer look at the boy. The dog doesn't move away from him, but instead stares at Zayn, his ears twitching at the boy. 

"Hi," Zayn whispers to him. He smiles, this creature was perfect. 

"I guess, I call him Liam after my dead-beat brother. He's in jail right now, ya know?" The women tells them unconcerned about the dog-boy. 

"How much?" Zayn asks, his hand in the cage, scratching Liam's ears. 

"How much are you willing to pay?" She responds. She wants a high ball answer so, she can agree. 

Zayn sneaks a glance at Louis. Louis mouths 100 to him. That's double what he got Harry for. 

"80." Zayn tells the women. Online, even these ones go for well over 500 dollars. 

"Deal. Your saving me money, at least I won't have to feed him anymore. I'll get you his paperwork and his things." She moves back inside the house. Liam looks back at Zayn, trying to understand what is going on. 

Harry looks at the boy in cage and thinks that a few months ago, that was him. Him. Looking like that. Wow. He moves to the cage and sniffs the boy. Liam looks at Harry, their species were supposed to hate one another. But, each had seen the same thing in the other's eyes. A connection through what they grown up through. 

Harry watched Zayn and the boy. Zayn's eyes shown with interest, honestly interest. Not the kind that comes from wanting to help someone out. The kind that came from wanting to know a person and be with that person. It was like Zayn had been the person he was met to be with and he knew it too. He couldn't help but think that that was how Louis looked at him. Maybe the man actually did love him, not want to help him out. 

Harry smiled at Louis and took his hand. He whispered a quick "I love you" to him and gave him a kiss. He loved him, and Louis loved him too. He loved him, for him.

"Good care you. No worry." Harry tells the kid. Liam nods in understanding and looks back at Zayn. He was finally going home. A real Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the constant kudos! I love knowing people are seeing my work. Please continue to comment and kudos! 
> 
>  
> 
> xxx


	7. When Love is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry seal THE deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all! Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! This one contains sexual content, if you don't want to read that just skip the part after the ~~~. Thank you! Please keep commenting and kudos-ing...
> 
> xxx

It was lust, it was passion, but most of all it was love. Any kiss Harry got from Louis, he knew it was from love. Even after visiting that breeder. He saw the way Zayn had looked at Liam in that cage. It wasn't one of sympathy and wanting to rescue him for the sake of rescuing him. No, Zayn looked at the dog-boy like he was a actual person who he actually liked and really wanted to be with. He knew that was how Louis looked at him. He just knew it. 

Louis had come home from a day of work and school, he wasn't expecting much. Honestly. But, there Harry sat with a table set for two and a meal for them both. Candles were lit and Louis couldn't help wonder if he had forgotten something. 

"Wow, babe. Umm, this is crazy. Everything looks so good." He told Harry as he walked into the room and removed his coat. He gave Harry a quick peck and sat down, eager to finally get some food in his system.

They boys sat down, smiling widely at each other. Harry couldn't help but think of how lucky he had suddenly gotten. A guy that love him, for him, and a good place to stay. But best of all, Harry got a family. He had friends he knew he could count on and a friend who was even like him. He wanted to do something for Louis, something special for him. Just a dinner didn't seem enough now. He loved Louis more than he could ever love anyone again.

Louis was worried. Where did this come from? Was something going to happen? Did he forget an important date? Was this a goodbye dinner? Surely, Harry wouldn't go through all this trouble just because. There had to be something going on here. Louis loved his kitten-boy, he had never seen this side of the kitten though. His kitten was hardly surprising, though he knew from experience Harry loved surprises.

Louis ate his food in silence, only talking to tell his boy that the good was just perfect. It was, the kitten sure knew how to cook. Louis took a large bite of his food and shyly looked up towards Harry, his mouth full and his cheeks pink.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry tells the boy, watching as he tries to gulp down all the food.

With his mouth still full, Louis tells him, "Yeah, it's perfect. But I gotta ask. What brought this one? Is today a special day?"

"I wanted to give you something special."

"You give my everything I need. Your my special gift." Harry blushes at the words, so full of love and just hint of something else too.

"Yes, I want to give you me." Harry tells him, his cheeks pink. Louis looks at the boy, trying to see if he meant was Louis hoped to God he actually meant.

"I already have you," Louis tells him. 

"Yes, but all of me," Harry replies, his voice steady as he takes another small bite of his food. His causal demeanor is betrayed by his ears lowering and his tail switching rapidly. 

"All of you?" Louis asks, each boy takes a bite of their food at his words. 

"Yes, take Harry," 

"Take Harry where?" 

"To bedroom," 

Louis chokes at his words, his shy kitten-boy did not just say that. A few weeks ago, his boy would have never said something so raw. 

"Are you sure about that? Do you honestly know what that is going to entail?" 

"Harry has idea. Harry knows. Harry wants."

Louis gulps loudly, Harry wants. Oh God, how Louis wants too. Louis couldn't help but actually worry the quite large kitten-boy had no idea what it meant to give yourself to someone. Louis didn't like the idea of taking advantage of him. 

"You want what exactly? I need you to tell me. Oh God, please Harry TELL ME." Louis grips the table, so many images flying around in his head. Harry spread for him, Harry hard for him, Harry inside of him, him inside of Harry. 

"I want...you. I want...you here," Harry points down, below waist down, " I want...there," he points to Louis's waist. 

"I want those things too, Harry. It's just are you ready? It's quite a large step, love." 

"Harry loves Louis, Harry knows what it means to really love Louis. Please, Louis." Harry's lips pout, his eyes go up, and his tail comes around for him to hold in his hands. Oh Jesus, Louis thinks, not the face. Harry was begging for Louis to fuck him. Begging. Harry's tail was not something Louis could put up a fight against. 

"Tonight." Louis tells him, he returns to his eating, but his appetite is now for something else. A little more meatier. 

Harry's cheeks glow and he shakes in want. He does know what happens, he had heard about it. His old master used to talk about it, something in a crude non-pleasant way. But, he had heard the pleasure that comes from it, it was something he wanted to experience, especially with Louis. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sexual Content Warning

 

Louis waits on the couch for Harry to get down with his shower, something Louis forced him to take. Only to buy him a little extra time. It was just, was he going to use a condom? He knew his kitten had never been with anyone and he, himself, was clean but, still should they wear one just in case? Was his lube even good anymore? Did Harry even know he had to use lube? Louis head was spinning in want, in nerves, and in images of Harry. 

Harry comes down the stairs, his steps almost silent. He wears nothing but a towel and the droplets of water that cling to his skin. Louis' mouth drops and he is pretty sure he might have drooled. His kitten wears a small smile, his nervous clear in the way he moves. But, he was certain; he wanted Louis...right now. Harry moves closer to Louis, just inches away from him, still standing he drops his towel. Louis sits and is eye level with his cock. It slower grows under the watchful graze of Louis. Louis looks up once at the kitten, the kitten's eyes are trained on Louis, before he takes him in his hand and puts his head in his mouth. 

The kitten-boy groans almost instantly, never had he felt something like that. Louis head bobs up and down. Up and Down. Out of pure instinct, Harry throws his hand into Louis' hair and pushes him more onto his cock. He needed more of Louis, begged him to take more of him. 

"Please, Louis, don't stop. Don't stop. Faster, please." Harry's eye close and he is only aware of the feelings Louis is giving him.

Louis looks up at the kitten and smiles around his cock, his baby was sooo responsive. 

He lets his cock slip from his mouth and stands as close as one might get to another. Harry cracks his eyes open and whines at the loss of pleasure. 

"Shh, love. There will be much more from where that came from. Come with me." Gently, he takes Harry's hands and walks to the boy, naked, into their bedroom. He lays the boy down, his head on the pillows. Louis moves his legs apart gently, his cock flapping against his stomach and the head red from not being able to release. 

Louis kisses up his legs and makes it to his cock but refuses to touch it. Harry's hips buck up trying to create any kind of friction. Louis smirks at his movements, the images in his head were nothing compared to the real Harry spread open...for him. 

Louis pushes his legs further apart and has him pull them towards himself, so that he could get a better look at the perfect little hole of his. 

His rosebud was pink and clenching and unclenching, just waiting for Louis. He grabs some lube, Harry gives him a curious look when he notices it, and pours a large amount over his fingers before rubbing them up and down Harry's hole. Harry instantly moans and begs, "More. God, Louis, more!"

Louis adds more lube to his fingertips before rubbing them across his whole and opening it up just by spreading the flesh. Harry keeps moaning at the contact and his cock leaks a bit of precome. Suddenly, Louis slips a finger inside. Harry tenses and feel just a stab of pain, but it's replaced by the feeling of fullness. Not in pain and not great pleasure, just fullness. He moves his finger up and down, side to side, hoping to stretch the whole enough for another finger. Harry looks down at the love of his life and moans at the sight of Louis's own cock straining against his pants. 

"Out," Harry calls to him. Louis instantly removes his fingers and draws away from the kitten-boy afraid he might had hurt him. Harry simply whimpers at the finger being away from him. 

"No, your...your...out. I want to see. Finger go in, please." Harry begs and takes Louis hand placing it back on himself. Louis smiles at the boy, before standing up. An action that gets a growl from the one lying on the bed. 

"Hush, I'm just following your orders. Hey, since when did you get so bossy anyways?" Louis asks as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his legs before stepping out of them completely. His boxers barely contain his cock, the sight of Harry was too much of a turn on for him. 

He crawls back towards Harry in nothing but his boxers but harry sits up and grabs him. He shakes his head before trying to take off his boxers. Louis helps with the lift of his hips. Now, both boys were naked and ready for the rest of the night. Louis pushes Harry back onto his back and pulls his legs up towards his chest then, slips his finger right back into its rightful place. Inside Harry's hole. Harry moans at the sudden contact and pushes himself down onto his finger. Louis tries another finger and after a little resistance, two fingers manage to fit into Harry. Soon, Harry has three fingers and then a fourth before he is all nothing but a pile of mush begging Louis to put his cock inside of him. 

"Please, Louis. I need you cock. I need it inside of me. Please, Louis. No more game. Please, you cock." Harry wiggles on the bed, seeing if his movement will allow him to penetrate himself on Louis. Louis chuckles at the boy before lubing his cock up. The more lube the better, he thinks.

"Now, love. I'm to go about as slow as I can but, this is still going to hurt you and I'm sorry for that." Louis tells him while he climbs on top of him and manages to grasp Harry's cock in one of his hands. 

"No care. Need you cock." Harry moans up at Louis. Louis just moans at the words. 

Louis slips the head of himself inside Harry with a push and just waits for Harry to adjust. Harry stills for a minute before he moves again.

Louis pushes gently a bit more into him, stopping until Harry moves, ready for more of him. Finally, he bottoms out and he is perfectly connected to his kitten. His kitten moves underneath him, squirming for more, and Louis has no problem giving him exactly want he wanted. He takes himself almost all the way out of the kitten before slamming himself back into him. He repeats the process until he feels his release coming towards him. Louis grabs hold of Harry's cock once more and jerks his hand back and forth, back and forth causing the boy to moan even louder and squirm even more before. 

"Harry. I'm. Going. To. Come. Inside. Of. You." Louis tells him, with a clenched jaw. He sends Harry over the peak of pleasure before he, himself is send right over along with him. His weight falls completely on the kitten-boy, but neither seem to mind. Come is between the two of them, but neither seem to mind that either. Louis rests his head on Harry's chest and stays right inside of him, not ready to learn his warmth just yet, 

"Good. Harry thinks it good." His voice is nothing but a rasp and a giant breath of air. Louis nods his head in agreement and then shifts himself off the boy and out of him with a plob. 

"Yeah, I'd say that was pretty fuckin' great." Louis's breathe doesn't seem back to normal and his chest raises and falls rabidly.

the boys settle in for the night, just content to hold one another, each thinking of how lucky they were to have someone that understood them and loved them for who they were.


	8. When Closure is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Matthew.

It had been a year. Or at least, it felt like a year. Harry was never sure about this whole time thing. It was confusing. He was pretty sure it had been a year. Louis had somehow gotten a few tattoos, and had some facial hair but then, shaved that. It was scratchy against Harry's soft skin. 

Harry had felt himself fill out, he had muscle now and had grown a bit more too. His ears stood high most of the time, and this tail had grown used to being stuck out of pants. Harry knew only one thing for sure; he was happy. 

Louis managed to manage an entire coffee shop. He was close to being done with school now. Louis had began making preparations to own his own shop. This love that he felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. It didn't matter that Harry had funny ears or a tail. It didn't even matter that Harry was a bit quirky and couldn't really use his words. Harry was his, and that's all he ever wanted. 

Harry sat on the sofa curled up into a cat ball with a blanket and some milk. His eyes watching the animal channel but, his ears focused on the outside, waiting for Louis. Harry loved the big cats, he could watch them for hours. A car turns the block, the sound so familar to Harry that he almost missed it. But, this; this was his Louis. 

Louis hops from his car, knowing his kitten was excited to see him and he just the same. Louis had been sure to bring home some of Harry's favorites for dinner and a little surprise. A kitten's best friend was coming to visit. Liam.

Liam hadn’t been quite as taken with Zayn as Harry had with Louis. He wouldn’t come out of from under the bed. He was so afraid of the guy that only Harry could bring him out. For a while, Harry struggled getting the dog to even eat some human food. He understood. When you grow up on animal chow it was hard to walk away.  
Harry had showed him how nice Zayn was. He told story after story to Liam about Zayn. His favorite seemed to be the most embarrassing for Zayn. Zayn had tried to find Niall a Kit-Kat bar at the super market. He was walking down isle after isle, so very lost. He knew there was an isle with candy, he swore he did, but somehow he was in the meat section. Might as well bring some home as well, he thought. So there Zayn is, in the middle of the night in the middle of the store with a bag of meat and a stupid look on his face. He spots it, that damn Kit-Kat. Near the register, on that stupid rack that has all the other candies. He all but runs over there, and that is when it happens. He runs right into a women, a short blonde one, and smacks her right in the face with the three pounds of meat he bought. She was out cold, Harry tells Liam, at which point Liam always giggles and says “the cold meat must have made her cold”. Zayn all but passes out from pure shock and calls the bus. He had given a concussion to a women using meat. Liam never seems to let that one go.  
Harry had discovered how to make Liam happy, he took a little bit of food and a little bit of something Zayn’s. He rested the plate of food on top of the item that has Zayn’s scent. The pup suddenly had the idea that Zayn’s smell meant food. It was a slow but sure way to get Liam to like Zayn. And once he did, there was no going back. He was, for better or for worse, in love with the man. He craved him and needed him.

The pup and kitten had become the best of friends despite that half of them were considered rivals. Louis knew his surprise would excite his little kitten. He puts one finger over his mouth, telling the pup and Zayn to be quiet. Opening the door, Louis ushers them both in and goes straight to Harry. He was always in the same place at the same time. Curled on the couch, pretending to watch animals on TV. 

“Hi, Baby,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear. Harry jumps up and squeals, crashing into Louis’ arms. 

“Hi, hi,” He replies back. He makes no more to let go anytime soon.

“I wanna show you something, love” Louis tells him and brings Harry over to the pup and his master. Again, Harry emits a squeal and runs over to the pup. He tackles him, bringing both to the floor.  
Zayn and Louis simply grin from ear to ear watching their pets. Zayn winks at Louis, a shit eating grin at his lips. Louis makes a motion to bring Zayn into the kitchen leaving the boys alone. 

“How are you doing these days?” Louis asks of his long time friend. 

“Tired. That pup sure wants a lot of me, a lot of the time” Zayn’s tone shows no distain for the need.

“Yeah, my kitten too. He simply can’t get enough of it,” Louis makes a motion of pointing down at his penis. 

“Give it too them once, and they never wanna get off,” 

“Can’t complain though. Nothing I love more than watching my little kitten meow at the taste of me.” 

“Never gunna complain about my boy. I love him so much, cheesy as that sounds. It’s the truth” Zayn tells Louis, looking shyly at him.

I’m just happy I stumbled upon this one,” Louis says to Zayn as Harry wraps his body around him. 

“Yeah, one party really changed for life,” 

“For the better,” Louis tells him, his arms a little tighter. 

Zayn takes one look at Louis and whispers, “Matt’s house.”

“What about it?” Louis replies curtly. 

“I heard he’s throwing another party.” 

“Why would I give a single fuck about him and his parties?” Louis tells him, his voice strained. 

“I just thought you would like to know.” 

“He hasn’t gotten another one yet right?” Louis asks, pointing towards the kitten in his arm. 

“No, he lost his money and I guess he’s none to happy he would give this one away for only fifty bucks.” 

“He can go fuck himself for all I care” Louis tells him.

Harry looks up at Louis, sensing his anger and the tension running through his body. 

“Harry knows” 

“Harry knows what, love” Louis asks 

“Harry knows what you talk” 

Louis stares at his kitten, unsure of what to say to him. He didn’t look upset, his ears were still up and his tail was swishing back and forth. 

“Oh,” is the only thing Louis manages to let escape his mouth. Harry looks up at this wonderful, beautiful man whose kindness showed Harry a new side of humanity. It was the other side, the side he saw first, that still scars him. 

His love for this man made him wanted to close that chapter of his life, those scars were healed and wanted them to fade away from his heart. He needs closure from this evil. 

“I love you” Harry tells Louis. His arms went tighter around Louis, tight as his long arms can go. Tight, never wanting to let go of him. 

“I want go” 

“No, you don’t” Louis tells him sharply. 

“Yes, I do. I need to go say goodbye” 

“To what?” 

“Old life” 

“You did, the moment I took you out of that life.” 

“No, no. I need go” 

“Harry, no” 

Zayn took his pup out of the room, this was a private conversation. He sat on the couch with his pup on his lap, there bodies as close as they could get them. It was nice, to feel this needed and wanted. To feel this connected with someone. You wait your whole life for that one person. That one single person that you have always wanted, but never even knew. Harry and Louis follow suit so after. Both of them clearly were not done with the conversation. 

Each settled in for a movie.

There was a kind of tension that swallowed the room, leaving everyone to nervously shift their eyes over each other. How could Harry ever wanna go back to that place? Louis thoughts were filled with hatred for Matthew and anger at Harry for wanting to even step foot near the guy. Was he not enough for Harry anymore? 

Harry was upset that Louis didn't see it his way, he only wanted to say goodbye to that side of his life. He never wanted to go back, he only wanted to go forward. But, he couldn't move on without closure for the part of this life that had turned him into an animal. He didn't even wanna see Matthew. He never saw him when he lived with him anyways. 

It wasn't until a week later that the party was brought up again. Harry was sitting down in his boxers, drinking milk and eating a junk of waffle with so much syrup it was more syrup than waffle. He looked across the table at his beautiful boyfriend and just knew he had to say it. 

"I go tonight. I want you with me, but I go no matter you do", his words were shaky but, they were firm. Louis could only stare at the kitten for a long while. He didn't even speak only nodded his head and looked back down at what he was doing. 

"You come or no" Harry asked, what did a nod mean anyways? 

"I'm coming to protect you, I'm coming because I don't understand why you need to go, but I am not coming because I think this is a good idea. We are not spending a lot of time there, you hear me Harold?" Louis voice grew more angry as he spoke. 

"Harry understand. Harry love Lou." It was all he could say, it wasn't nearly enough, but it was all he could say. 

Harry moved away from the table and came to sit on Louis with his legs straddling him. He took his mouth and kissed him for tightly and firecely like he was trying to tell him something with his kisses. His kisses trailed down Louis, making little breathless hitches come from Louis. Harry urgently suckled Louis' skin wanting to never lose the taste of him. 

~~~~ 

"Shower me" Harry tells him and moves to stand, he takes his hand and pulls him up towards the bedroom. Louis grins and eagerly joins him. Oh how Harry has come to love his showers.

That night, they dressed silently. Harry was nervous but ready to go do what was needed to be down. Louis was on the brink of losing himself to anger. He couldn't think of Matthew without wanting to punch a wall. 

The car ride was even silent, it wasn't until Louis parked the car near Matthew's house that he said only a few words. 

"We are going in to do whatever the fuck you want and then we are leaving. We are not talking to anyone. Is that understood?" 

Harry nods his head and extracts his long limbs out of the car. His tail is hidden inside of his pants and his head is covered in a beanie, but even still, his feline features stand out. 

Harry opens the door, instantly the smell of weed hits him; it's like a flashback to those years here. He races to where he once knew, the only place he once knew. 

There in the garage stands his cage. 

Empty. 

His water bowl where he left it, his food dish empty, like it so often was. Everything was there, almost like he never left. But, he had and he faced his fears and he was a different Harry now. He was a better Harry, a strong Harry. 

He looks over his shoulder to his rock, his lover, his Louis. 

It was tough seeing him here in this place of filth, he was ashamed of who he used to be. He had the strong urge to push Louis out of this place, to move him to a clean place. A place that better suited his character. 

"Harry take dis." 

He reached for his bowls and handed them to Louis. He grabbed them firmly and held them close to his body like he never wanted to let them go. This was a part of Harry and so, it was a part of him too. 

"Harry ready now, he go go", Harry tells him, once again taking his hand and pushing the door open. 

There were almost out, almost in the clear when they saw him. He was standing over next to a few women. His hands on one of the women's ass and he was pushing himself up against her in a fashion that suggested he wanted to take things to a more private location. 

He saw them too, in fact he saw them first. He stood up from the girl, almost shoving her to the floor with how quickly he stood straight. 

It was like he flew over to be next to them, his face a flood of emotions. He was angry, surprised and maybe even a little fearful. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," He tells them once, he knows they can hear. 

"A little gay boy who just loves to step in other people's business. You can put your mouth on my business, baby", he snarls at Louis as he grabs his own crotch. 

"I rightfully did a business deal with you, no more - no less." 

"Is it rightfully? Do you really own this pathetic hybrid?" 

"We are just leaving, Matthew. Go enjoy fucking up your own life." 

"Not so fast-" Matthew begins but Harry's fist seems to hit his face so quickly his words just die out. Harry's little kitten fist don't do much damage and they don't hurt as bad but, the point was pretty clear. 

"Harry done with bullshit. Harry leave now." 

He takes Louis hand and marches out the door. His past is behind him, all that is left is his future.


	9. When Parents are Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the family! Is that a tail I see?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALMOST DONE! 
> 
> I LOVE EVERYONE THAT HAS HUNG IN WITH THIS FANFIC!!!!!
> 
> PLEASE DON'T STOP COMMENTING AND GIVING ME KUDOS! 
> 
> *KISSES X1000*

It was bliss after that night. That awful night with Matthew. But, Harry had met with his past and came out the other side. So, life was bliss. Simple and easy for the boys. Thy lived in harmony with one another. It wasn't until one single morning that everything changed. Call it fate or accident, but life for the boys changed quicker than minute rice. 

It was the kind of morning that made Harry take one look outside and think "Yup, not getting up today" and curl his tail right back around himself. Hell, it wasn't even until Louis really had to get up, that he got up. He did have a job after all. The pay the bills kind of job. Right after his shower but before his shirt was fully on (it was a struggle every morning with Harry demanding that he put on a shirt and showing him exactly why he shouldn't) that his phone rang. Not the kind of ring that made him never think twice about it, but the kind of ring that said something was wrong, very wrong. 

He knew Zayn and Liam wouldn't be ringing him, there is just no way. He knew Niall didn't communicate on the phone. And he sure as shit knew that only one person would think that seven am is a perfectly acceptable time to ring a person. His mom.

He cringed as he looked at the phone, her face smiling back at him. he hadn't talk to her in how long? Did she even know about Harry? He cringed again as the noise from the phone caused Harry to move around. He couldn't wake up his love. He pushed the big green button and accepted his mother's call. 

"Lou? Lou, honey?" 

His mother's voice came ringing into his ears and a rush of love came to him. He loved her, why hadn't he talked to her in so long? 

"Hi mum! How are you?" 

"Great. Listen Honey, the girls and I are coming up this weekend for a class field trip and would love to see you." 

"Oh that sounds great! OH!" Come see him? In his house? Where he lives with his hybrid? He wasn't ashamed of Harry by any means, but he didn't know his mother's reaction might be to such a person. 

"Yeah, mom look that should work. Maybe we can meet and get dinner or something" His voice sounds unsteady and he feels like he is back to the days of lying and sneaking out of her house. 

"Don't be silly, I'll just pop over to your house and cook you a nice meal. The girls will be out all day and will be thrilled to hear that I won't be out with them. They really have turned into those silly teenagers that don't want their mum around. What am I going to do when they go off to University and leave me all alone?" 

"Oh, mum. The girls are getting older just like me. You don't have to cook. We can go out."

"No, no. I see you posting on the Facebook. All those outings, never home-cooked meals." 

"Okay mum. I gotta go, I'm going to be late for work." 

"Sure thing, honey. I'll call you again tonight to talk about it more. I love you." 

"I love you too. Talk to you tonight". 

Louis ended the phone call and looked up...right into the face of Harry. 

"Who say you love them?"

"That was my mom"

"Your mom?" 

"Yeah, you know what a mom is right?" 

"Yeah, I haz one meself, I think."

"Oh, Harry. I didn't know that." 

"It's ok. You talk to mum?" 

"Yeah, she wants to come over. Babe, I'm so sorry but, I really gotta go." 

He gently kissed his head and walked out of the apartment. Harry was left sitting in bed looking at the door that Louis had just walked out of. 

Harry got up for the day, he made himself some breakfast, combed his hair and even brushed his teeth all while thinking about how Louis had wanted to meet his mum for dinner. 

Did he not want her to see Harry? 

He couldn't help but let these little doubts creep into his mind. He knew Louis loved him, he was confident of that.

He loved him so much. Every piece of his heart was filled to the brim with Louis. But, what if Louis didn't have his heart full of Harry? His mind was just playing tricks. Right? 

He tried to put his mind away from the strange morning. He took his walk, talked to Zayn and Liam and even had dinner waiting for Louis by five pm. He tried, he really did, to not think of the morning. He keep replaying the night in his mind. Louis making sweet love to him and then his shower of kisses and his whispers of his love. The kind of everlasting love. But does everlasting love mean wanting him to meet his parents? 

Harry kinda wanted to meet his mum. He did not remember his mum, but he thinks she was nice. He remembers she used to lick his face clean. She used to love him even though he looked human. Everyone said so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-
> 
> Sorry for the confusion- my update style is that I post everything I write big or small and continue to update it as I go.
> 
> xxxxx


End file.
